Generally, a common video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as a "VCR") and a VCR provided with a video camera (hereinafter referred to as a "camcorder") are both known as image record/reproducing systems which can be connected to a broadcast receiving device. The conventional record/reproducing apparatus incorporates an input/output terminal for input of a video signal from an external source, components for recording the signal onto a recording medium, and circuitry for transmitting the reproduced video signal. The VCR or camcorder is provided with a dubbing function for inserting a pictorial image into video programs.
Particularly when the camcorder is performing the dubbing function, it has only been possible to record a video signal input from an external source but never that from a video camera. In other words, when it is desired to perform the dubbing function during playback, the camcorder mode of operation is changed from the VCR mode to a still mode, and the camcorder selects and records an external input signal when a dubbing key is operated in the still mode. It is therefore impossible for the camcorder, during dubbing, to select a signal output from the video camera because the camcorder lacks the capability to concurrently set both the playback and recording modes.
The present-day VCR is able to selectively record video signals input from either an external source during dubbing or video signals generated by a broadcast receiving apparatus in accordance with the user's selection. However, there is another problem with both the above-mentioned devices in that, while the dubbing operation is being carried out while no external signal is present, only the noise present at the input/output terminal is recorded on the recording medium.